


Как Гермиона Грейнджер, но круче

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я очень люблю Эрику и Бойда. Стайлза просто обожаю. Зато Дженнифер Блейк ненавижу. Вот что из этого получилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Гермиона Грейнджер, но круче

**Author's Note:**

> Моя фантазия сказала мне "Делай, что хочешь, а я пишу это" и написала ЭТО. Чуваки, это все магия.

Стайлз долго изучает все оккультные ритуалы, какие только может найти. Сначала он ищет их в интернете. Когда ему надоедает читать бредни сумасшедших, он идет к Дитону. Дитон странно смотрит на него, но на следующий день выдает пару книг, обычно хранящихся в сейфе его дома. 

На протяжении еще двух недель Стайлз бросает все дела после школы и несется к себе. Пока альфы притихли, он никому не нужен. Скотт пару раз предлагал прогуляться, но Стайлз отказывал каждый раз. В итоге Скотт устал, отстал и ушел гулять с Айзеком и Корой. Стайлз не обиделся. Напротив, это было ему только на руку.

Стилински не мог забыть, каким разбитым выглядел Дерек в день смерти Бойда. Поэтому в его гениальной головушке родился донельзя больной план. Осталось найти этот бесов ритуал. Стайлз уверен, он сможет не только найти его, но еще и правильно провести. Чего не сделаешь ради любви.

И тут, о чудо, Стайлз наконец-то нашел то, что надо. Если бы книга была на родном языке, он давно бы справился с поиском. Но латынь всегда была и оставалась сильной стороной Лидии. Стайлз же знал язык лишь на школьном уровне. Ладно-ладно, он знал его немного лучше, но недостаточно хорошо. А привлекать Мартин он пока не хотел. Девушка бы разболтала обо всем Скотту. А Скотт остановил бы Стилински, потому что «Стайлз, это опасно!».

Стайлз думает, что он идиот. Он идет сразу к Дереку, не посоветовавшись ни с Дитоном, ни со Скоттом. Да чего уж там, раз он и Лидию не посвятил. Поэтому, когда Дерек впускает его в лофт, Стайлз просит Кору уйти. «Это не то, что ты хочешь знать». Что-то в тоне Стилински не дает ей возразить. Девушка забирает со стола свой телефон, обувает кеды и выходит из «логова».

Дерек все еще не выглядит хоть капельку жизнерадостным. Он мрачный и печальный. Если Стайлз правильно понял причитания Скотта во время их посиделок за обедом в школе, Дерек тупо закрылся ото всех. Предательство потенциальной будущей девушки было последней каплей. Дерек стал невыносимо грустным. Даже Кора старалась больше времени проводить с ребятами, а не с братом. Он пугал ее. Скотт говорил что-то о том, что Мелиссе надоело предоставлять свой дом в качестве ночлежки. Значит, Кора тоже изредка ночует у МакКолов, как и Айзек, прописавшийся там.

Стайлз не знает, как начать, но ему надо это сказать. Ладно, проще будет показать. Стилински вытягивает книгу из своего рюкзака, открывает на странице с закладкой и протягивает ее Дереку. У последнего с латынью еще хуже, чем у него. Так что следом Стайлз кладет на книгу листок с переводом. Глаза Дерека округляются, становятся размером с баскетбольный мяч.

\- Это шутка? – недоверчиво спрашивает Дерек. 

\- Ага, улыбнись, тебя снимает скрытая камера. Дерек, не тупи, - Стайлз попытался забрать книгу, но не тут-то было. – Интересует?

\- Это и вправду возможно? 

\- Не знаю, я же тебе не Гермиона. Да я об оборотнях только недавно узнал. Но это книжка Дитона. Должно сработать. 

\- Ты уверен, что все правильно перевел? – Хейл бережно поднимает листок, вчитываясь в строчки.

\- Ну, раз ты одобряешь саму идею, пора звонить Лидии. Она лучше любого гугл-переводчика. 

\- Звони, - стандартный, лаконичный ответ.

Без лишних слов Стайлз набирает номер Мартин и просит приехать к Дереку. Девушка говорит, что он сошел с ума, на что Стайлз вяло отмахивается и просит ехать быстрее. Лидия говорит, что она где-то неподалеку, будет минут через 10 максимум. Затем Стайлз звонит Скотту и просит притащить себя и дружков (он слышит болтовню Айзека и Коры в трубке) к Дереку. Скотт говорит, что они в квартале от «логова» и будут через пару минут. Питеру Дерек звонит сам. 

Никто не понимает, зачем их притащили в лофт. Лидия морщится, но все равно садится на диван, подлежащий выбросу на помойку. Серьезно, неужели такое продают в магазинах, выдавая за современный модный товар? Питер ухмыляется и садится рядом. Девушка смеряет его презрительным взглядом, но отодвигается подальше. Скотт напряжен. Кора дергает Айзека за кудряшки и называет его девчонкой. Айзек игнорирует ее, потому что Дерек выглядит странно. Он больше не живой труп.

\- Так зачем мы здесь? – первой не выдерживает Лидия. Стайлз опять повторяет свой маленький ритуал, только без листка с переводом. Он смотрит, как глаза Лидии достигают размера блюдец и просит:

\- Почитаешь нам? 

\- Стайлз, ты, похоже, накурился, - оповещает его Кора. Лидия шикает на нее. Девушка выглядит удивленной.

\- Стилински, скажи, что ты пошутил, пожалуйста, - просит мисс Мартин.

\- Я абсолютно и точно серьезен. Прочтешь? Потому что я мог напутать с переводом.

\- Это что же, воскрешающий ритуал, - Питер подался вперед и уставился в книгу. – Вау, довольно интересный способ. Я, конечно, предпочитаю более экстравагантные методы, - самодовольная улыбка, кивок головы в сторону Лидии, - но это тоже сойдет.

Челюсть МакКола достигает пола, Айзек уходит в состояние шока, но обещает вернуться, а Кора резко отвлекается от кудряшек Лейхи.

\- Здесь только отрывочные сведенья, - бормочет Лидия.

\- Но мы сможем это провернуть. Остался только один «ингредиент», - Стайлз оборачивается к Дереку.

\- Если это вернет Бойда, я согласен. 

\- Отлично, злой волк. Скотт, Айзек, вы со мной. Объясню по пути. Лидия, помоги Дереку собрать все, ну, ты сама поняла, окей? – девушка согласно кивает. Питер не отрывается от книги – паразит прекрасно владеет древней латынью. Одна только Кора не понимает ничего. Стайлз вручает ей листок, исписанный его мелкими кривыми закорючками и шагает к двери. 

Айзек срывается вслед первым. Если он правильно понял, в чем он не сомневается, он сможет вернуть друга с того света. Сработало с дядей Пи, сработает и с Бойдом, он уверен. Скотт медленно подбирает свою странную челюсть и идет за друзьями. Если Стайлз что и задумал, проще ему помочь, чем пытаться образумить. Это он уяснил тысячу раз, испытав всё на себе любимом.

*** 

\- Стилински, но это идиотизм, - ворчит Лейхи с заднего сидения. 

\- О нет, это кошмарное везенье. Ты вообще представляешь, что значит найти такое? Черт, да я не был уверен, что ритуал воскрешения существует, а тут на тебе! Так еще и для обращенного оборотня! Ура-ура-ура, Стайлз молодец! Это как найти несколько миллиардов долларов в прозрачном мешке на улице, полной людей. Я не могу поверить, что все так просто.

\- Просто? Стайлз, а этот твой план хотя бы продуманный? Потому что в тот раз, отправившись на поиски трупа, я в итоге оказался немного оборотнем.

\- Скотт, ты наконец-то освоил мастерство сарказма? Поздравляю, чувак, - Стилински улыбнулся другу. – А теперь приведите мне наш последний ингредиент и можете спокойно закрыть глаза и уши. Даже разрешу вам отвернуться, неженки.

Стайлз затормозил у здания школы. Айзек со Скоттом вышли из машины, направляясь к главному входу. Стилински осталось дождаться их и свой последний «ингредиент».

*** 

\- Ночной лес, как же я скучал по тебе, - Стайлз выскочил из машины. – А вот по тебе, Питер Хейл, в ночном лесу я совсем не скучал. 

Неуемный позитив Стайлза сбивал с ног все тревоги, накатывающие на присутствующих здесь. 

\- Стайлз, ты уверен? – спросила Кора.

\- Вот сейчас и узнаем. Эллисон, ты точно согласна помочь по доброй воле? Скажи, что Лидия не угрожала тебе смертоносной расправой, - взмолился парень.

\- Да. Если эта твоя магия сработает и Бойд вернется, то да.

\- Вот и отличненько. Скотт, доставай, - Стилински обернулся к другу. 

И Скотт не посмел ослушаться. Мисс Дженнифер Блейк наконец-то выглядит искренне напуганной. Раньше она играла с ними, но теперь они играют с ней. 

\- Мисс Блейк, выбирая между Вами и своим другом, я выбираю друга. Знаете, обычно я защищаю людей в этой компании пушистых и клыкастых, но сегодня прямо день-исключение. Вы, наверное, догадываетесь, зачем все это, - Стайлз обводит рукой всех собравшихся и тычет пальцем в два надгробия, стоящие рядом. – Так вот, раз существуют оборотни и охотники на них, - Эллисон не поднимает взгляд, ей все еще немного страшно, - то существует и магия. Питер Хейл тому подтверждение. Думаю, Дюкалион рассказал Вам, как Питер пару месяцев прикидывался трупом, а потом Лидия его вытащила. Так вот, теперь вытаскивать мы будем Бойда, а Вы будете главным ингредиентом. Я бы сказал «поздравляю», но это будет слишком жестоко. 

\- Стайлз, - Дерек попытался прервать Стилински, но того уже откровенно несло.

\- Да что Стайлз? Чувак, эта стерва с самого начала все знала, она подставила тебя. Ладно, ты взрослый мужик. И должен думать должен головой, а не тем, чем думал. А Бойд тут причем? Почему Эрика мертва? Чувак, ты налажал. Так что молчи и дай мне насладиться моментом триумфа человека над животным, даже если это животное – другой человек. 

Стайлз круто развернулся и зашагал к могилам друзей. Лидия действительно подготовила все, что надо. Дело осталось за малым – вызвать магию. Ладно, у них есть волшебная Лидия и гениальный Стилински. Поэтому гениальный Стилински уверен в положительном исходе.

\- Джексона с его обездвиживающим ядом нет, но, Питер, надеюсь, ты сможешь нам помочь с этим? – Стайлз повернулся к старшему Хейлу. Тот в ответ только злорадно ухмыльнулся. Прекрасно. 

Стайлз объяснил, что мисс Блейк должна лежать между двумя могилами, ногами к надгробиям, и наблюдал, как Питер кладет ее тело на землю и обездвиживает своими волшебными когтями. Далее Стайлз взял ритуальную чашу (ничего лучше обычной стеклянной прозрачной миски Лидия найти не успела), поднял нож и повернулся к Дереку.

\- Кровь того, кто создал, кровь волка, - Дерек протянул руку, и Стайлз полоснул по венам повыше запястья. Кровь стекала в «чашу», Дерек сознательно не давал ране затягиваться. Затем Стайлз развернулся к Эллисон.

– Кровь того, кто истязал – охотника, - в глазах у девушки был страх, но руку она протянула. Стайлз аккуратно провел ножом по коже и подставил чашу. Как только он решил, что достаточно, он улыбнулся Эллисон, а Скотт протянул девушке какую-то тряпку, перевязать рану. 

\- Кровь человека, друга, - Стайлз отдал чашу Лидии и резанул себя, не задумываясь. Кровь медленно текла к крови. Кое-как замотав руку, спасибо Скотт, Стайлз забрал чашу у Лидии. 

\- Кровь мага, возвращающего к жизни, - Лидия, всегда так страшившаяся иголок, а тем более ножей, смело протянула ладошку. Стайлз бережно провел лезвием по венам, вновь подставляя чашу для жертвоприношения. Лидии тоже дали кусок ткани, чтобы обмотать руку. 

\- Кровь того, кто видел смерть волка. Кровь предателя должна оросить могилу, - Стайлз опустился на колени, и поставил чашу на могилу Бойду. Он провел лезвием сначала по левой руке Дженнифер, а затем надрезал вены и на правой. Девушка чувствовала боль, но не могла ни шевелиться, ни говорить. А кровь медленно начинала стекать в землю. Он попросил всех разойтись и посыпал землю вокруг могил рябиной, не объясняя, зачем он это делает. Затем сам зашел в круг. Питер смотрел понимающе, как и Лидия, но молчал.

Айзек подал Мартин книгу. Девушка вслух начала зачитывать заклинание на латыни. Стайлз от силы понимал треть того, что там было сказано. Но ему было все фиолетово, он ждал всего одну строчку. Голос Лидии сорвался именно на ней. А Стайлз, разматывающий до этого первый надрез, схватил нож, обновил надрез и провел лезвием по второй руке. Кровь из старого разреза хлынула с новой силой. Его руки кровоточили. Он уселся на могилу Эрики.

\- Что он делает?! – Дерек попытался прорваться сквозь рябину, его отшвырнуло назад. 

Лидия спокойно зашла в круг, продолжая читать замысловатые слова. 

\- Питер, что это? – взвизгнул Скотт. – Вытащите его оттуда! Эллисон, ну же! – Эллисон рванула вперед, но барьер откинул и ее.

\- Не получится, - улыбнулся Стайлз. – Воображение важнее знания. Магия сильнее вас. 

\- Идиот, ты что делаешь?! – орал Дерек. 

\- Ты еще не понял? – Питер смерил племянника насмешливым взглядом. – Этот герой вытягивает Эрику вслед за Бойдом. Стилински, скажи, что ты хотя бы останешься жив.

\- Посмотрим, - улыбка не сходила с лица Стайлза. – Она сказала, что я ее чертов Бэтмен. Я не брошу свою женщину-кошку.

Лидия закончила читать заклинание, кинула книгу на землю и села рядом со Стилински, обняла его за плечи. Стая за рябиновым кругом бесновалась.

\- Уверен, что не помрешь раньше? – как-то печально спросила Лидия.

\- Я тебе что, Доктор, чтобы верить, что больные планы срабатывают? 

\- Лидия, серьезно, разорви круг! – мужественно заверещал Скотт.

\- Эй, Кора, к нам хочешь? – Стилински с каждой минутой был все бледнее. Волчица подошла, протянула руку, но барьер не откинул ее. Она пересекла тонкую грань и оказалась в центре. – Правда, тут круто? Смотри, как они забавно мельтешат, а?

\- Стайлз, ты все-таки больной психопат. Но почему я прошла? – спросила девушка.

\- Должен же кто-то откопать Бойда и Эрику. Я немного отрублюсь скоро, а Лидия… Ну, это Лидия и у нее идеальный маникюр. А еще Бойд верил тебе.

\- Замечательно, - хмыкнула Кора и стала разгребать землю выпущенными когтями.

Дерек и Скотт казались бледнее Стайлза, который с каждой секундой терял все больше крови. 

\- Лидия, давай, - просипел Стилински перед тем, как отрубиться.

*** 

Когда Стайлз открыл глаза, было уже утро. Утро следующего дня. Шевеление на кровати привлекло внимание, поэтому через секунду над Стилински нависли разъяренные Скотт и Дерек. Айзек, стоящий позади, выглядел недовольным и довольным одновременно.

\- Получилось? – тут же спросил парень.

\- А ты как думаешь, - он услышал слева хриплый голос, который несомненно принадлежал Эрике. – Если бы ты умер, я бы тебя на том свете достала. 

\- Я знал, что получится, - самодовольно лыбясь, заявил парень.

\- Спасибо, кстати, - сказала Эрика, - а теперь заткнись и дай поспать, и сам поспи заодно.

\- А Бойд? 

\- Тоже проснулся и тоже не в восторге от этого факта. Спасибо, Стилински. Ты гений, больной гений. Поэтому спасибо, - где-то букркнул Бойд. Такую речь Бойд перед ним толкал впервые. Кажется, Вернона уложили на диван. 

Стоп, где это они? Вроде лофт Дерека. Круто, он в кровати хмурого оборотня с сексуальной красоткой, которую буквально только что вытащил с того света. А хмурый оборотень теперь не хмурый, он взбешенный. Не самый лучший расклад. Стайлз бы предпочел от Хейла другую реакцию на то, что он в его постели. Ладно, потом еще вся жизнь впереди. Его гениальный мозг родит еще пару больных идей, которые не посмеют не сработать.

\- А?..

\- Мертва. Ее никто не стал вытягивать с того света, - ответил Скотт, предугадывая вопрос друга. С каких пор он стал таким проницательным?

\- Окей. Лидия, она где?

\- Весь день вчера просидела рядом с тобой. А утром унеслась к Дитону. Никогда бы не поверила, что Мисс Идеальная бегает с такой скоростью и на таких каблуках, если бы своими глазами не увидела, - зевнула Эрика. - Вот и выспалась. Фу, я в душ хочу. Хейл, где у тебя тут ванна? 

Эрика встала и направилась на второй этаж лофта, покачивая бедрами и свято полагая, что найдет там санузел. Несколько месяцев лежания в могиле никак на ней не сказались. Но мягкие пижамные штаны и кофта с рисованным дракончиками не соответствовали образу сучки.

\- Слишком большая концентрация ярости. Я на воздух хочу. Парни, вы со мной, - Бойд вопросительно уставился на Скотта и Айзека. Магия, не иначе, заставила их согласиться и быстренько втроем вылететь из лофта.

\- Кажется, они просто не хотят присутствовать при моей смерти. А я еще считал их друзьям. Какие вероломные оборотни, - обиженно заявил Стайлз. – Клыки-шея или ты что-то новое придумал?

\- Клыки-шея сойдет, - согласился Дерек и опустился на край кровати, рядом со Стилински. Он сидел несколько секунд, задумавшись. – Но как-нибудь в другой раз, ты слишком жалко выглядишь сейчас.

Стайлз собрался обидеться, когда теплая ладонь Дерека легла на его щеку. Тело сразу прошибло табунами мурашек. Большим пальцем Хейл стал нежно поглаживать скулу парня. 

\- Но если ты еще раз такое учудишь, я тебя сам убью, чтобы меньше нервов терять каждый день. Идиот. 

\- О боги, почему ты такой мудак?

\- Что? - опешил Хейл.

\- Да поцелуй ты меня. А еще говорит, что я идиот, - Стайлз возвел глаза к потолку в стиле дяди Питера.

\- Как прикажешь, мой командир. И все-таки ты как Гермиона Грейнджер, но круче.

Слишком много слов. Это Стайлза не устраивает. Это Стайлз должен быть болтливым. Ладно, если кто-то не просто мудак, но еще и тормоз, придется Стайлзу все опять взять в свои руки. И под «все» подразумевается непослушный Дерек Хейл. Стайлз разберется с этим потом, а сейчас поцелует своего хмурого зануду.

*** 

\- Спасибо, что вернула книгу. Она очень ценная, - Дитон забирает свою ритуальную книгу из рук Лидии и улыбается девушке. – Она помогла?

\- Да. Вы ничего не хотите сказать? – в глазах Лидии немой вопрос.

\- Воображение важнее знания? – предполагает Дитон.

\- Этот ритуал… Его же не было в книге, так?

\- Вот я и говорю, что воображение важнее знания, а чистое сердце сильнее смерти. 

\- Так это все Стайлз сотворил?

\- Вроде того. Магическая книга и два магических подростка. Лидия, он видел то, чего нет. Он убедил тебя, что ты видишь там заклинание.

\- Но Питер…

\- Тот же фокус. Ментальное убеждение. Стайлз искал, Стайлз нашел, Стайлз внушил. Этот ритуал - смесь всего того, что он когда-либо видел и читал.

\- Но он же убил мисс Блейк.

\- Это дар, Лидия, это дар богам. Но он перехитрил даже их, забрав не одну душу, а две. Время было выверено с точностью до последней секунды. И пока Стайлз не осознает, каким даром обладает он сам, тебе не стоит рассказывать ему этого. Это очень опасная стезя. Шаг влево и он станет таким же, как темный друид, которого мы ищем.

\- Он никогда не перейдет на сторону зла, даже если там предложат ему печеньки, - вздыхает Лидия. Теперь ей придется врать самому умному человеку из всех ее знакомых. Ну и хорошо, она сможет водить его за нос какое-то время, раз уж ей столько раз удавалось обманывать даже оборотней.


End file.
